Un juego arriesgado
by Aliena-wolf
Summary: Cap nuevo! ¿Cómo se enteraron el resto de merodeadores de que Sirius y Remus eran pareja? Slash.
1. Capitulo I

**Un juego arriesgado**

Summary: ¿Cómo se enteraron el resto de merodeadores de que Sirius y Remus eran pareja? Slash.

Warnings: Lo dicho, este fic es slash, nada muy explicito pero si no te gusta, ya sabes…

Pairings: Sirius/Remus, algo de James/Lily y bueno… ya lo veréis…

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive).

N/A: Primero de todo: pronto continuaré con los otros fics, mil gracias a todos los que me han dado su apoyo.

Segundo: Este será un fic cortito dos o tres capítulos máximo. Ya sabeis cualquier opinión, critica, sugerencia, duda, lo que sea, me dejais un review o un mail, lo que querais, vale?

#####################################################################

_**Capítulo 1** _

Medianoche en la sala común de Gryffindor, aparentemente vacía. Se oyen ruidos, una mezcla entre risas apagadas y susurros al oído que suben las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año.

- No hagas tanto ruido, vas a despertarles.

- ¿Despertarles? - repitió incrédulo parando en seco, provocando que su compañera casi tropezará con él. - A Moony puede, pero ¿despertar a Sirius Black? Si lo conozco y créeme que lo conozco, este no está en la habitación.

- Vale, vale – dijo la chica moviendo la mano restándole importancia y empujándolo ligeramente para que avanzara - pero yo soy prefecta, no tendría que estar aquí.

El chico bajó la voz.

- Por si no te acuerdas esto ha sido idea tuya - dijo parándose ante la puerta y recolocando la capa de invisibilidad que les protegía de las miradas curiosas. – Y ahora no me salgas con lo de que eres prefecta.

- ¿Idea mia? Si tú no fueras tan testarudo Potter, no tendríamos que subir a demostrarte que estás equivocado. Te repito que lo dejé en tu baúl hace una semana, solo que entre tanto desorden…

- ¿Quieres apostar? – la interrumpió el moreno.

- ¿Apostar, James Potter? – dijo mirándolo fijamente. - Pensé que después de la última vez…

- Esta bien, pelirroja – . Se colocó mejor las gafas que se escurrían de su nariz y se despeinó algo más, si era posible, el cabello azabache.

- Sabes, ya no hace falta que hagas eso…

- Las damas primero – espetó al tiempo que abría con cuidado la puerta de la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros.

- Gracias – respondió la chica al tiempo que le daba un breve beso en al mejilla y le cedía el paso.

El merodeador cabeceo resignado y decidió entrar de una vez. Esto era una estupidez. Una tremenda estupidez. Sabía de sobras que Lily no le había devuelto el libro sobre magia antigua que le prestó hacia unas semanas aunque ella dijera mil veces lo contrario. Y pensar que ahora podrían seguir paseando por los terrenos del castillo, bajo la capa, los dos solos. Pero no. Se habían puesto a discutir por el dichoso libro, ¡como si a él le importara leerlo!, y tenían que acabar comprobándolo. Mejor acabar cuanto antes, demostrar que él tenía razón, que el maldito libro no estaba allí y continuar donde lo habían dejado.

Pero apenas avanzó dos pasos cuando se quedo quieto, totalmente paralizado. Evans, que había echado a andar pegada a él para seguir bajo la protección de la capa de invisibilidad del moreno, chocó con su espalda bruscamente. Se llevó las manos a la frente para aliviar el golpe y justo cuando iba reclamarle, miro por encima de su hombro y se dio cuenta de lo que retenía a James en la entrada de la habitación, con la boca asombrosamente abierta sin emitir un solo sonido.

Lily lo cogió del brazo para llevárselo a rastras de la habitación lo más sigilosamente que pudo, aunque James no puso ninguna objeción. Cuando salió, miró a su novio completamente pálido.

- Vamos James, cierra ya la boca, tampoco es para tanto- dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras lo guiaba escaleras abajo hasta la sala común, la capa olvidada en el suelo de la habitación.

- Yo… no… ellos….

Pero el joven Potter no conseguía decir más.

- James – suspiro la pelirroja.

- Ellos…No… puedo creerlo…

- Es…

- ¡¡¡James Potter!!! – dijo captando al fin su atención y mirándolo detenidamente. El verde clavado en los ojos avellana de James.

- No me digas que tú… que no lo apruebas…

Pero James continuaba perdido en la imagen que se había grabado en su cerebro. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta al entrar, fijarse en las camisas y corbatas esparcidas por el suelo, tendría que haber oído los gemidos que llenaban la estancia, tendría que… Pero no. Cuando se dio cuenta lo único que enfocó fueron dos cuerpos medio desnudos y enredados.

- ¿Aprobarlo? – repiti alzando la vista hacia arriba como si pudiera verlos a través del techo

Lily lo miraba seriamente temiendo su respuesta. No esperaba esa reacción de James, es decir, Sirius y él eran íntimos amigos, pasaban juntos prácticamente todo el día, si incluso compartían los castigos. Si ella había notado las miradas no muy inocentes que dedicaba a su amigo Remus, James también tendría que haberlas notado también ¿no?

- Lils- dijo finalmente con un semblante serio poco propio del animago.

- ¿Estás molesto?

- ¿Qué si estoy molesto? Como quieres que no lo este – dijo alzando la voz -. Son mis mejores amigos y… no me han dicho nada.

- ¿Me refiero a si no te importa que estén juntos?

- ¿Qué? Pero si eso era obvio. He intentado que Sirius reconociera lo que sentía por Remus cada vez que tenía una de esas absurdas citas. Aunque no es lo mismo decirlo que verlos. Pero ahora que están juntos no me dicen nada y…

- Baja la voz, que antes creo que no se han dado cuenta …

Pero James seguía su propio monologo.

- Soy, soy su mejor amigo… maldita sea – repitió enfadado, como si le hubieran traicionado al no contárselo de inmediato. - Padfoot es como mi hermano y Moony…

- Moony te va a oír como sigas armando tanto escándalo – susurró una voz algo aguda bien conocida para James.

Los dos se sobresaltaron.

- ¿Wormtail? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó asomándose a un sillón de color granate y amplio en el que descansaba el muchacho castaño. El más pequeño como respuesta miró significativamente hacia arriba, justo donde estaba su habitación.

-Así que tu también lo sabes – dijo sentándose a su lado y cogiendo por su cuenta una gragea de la caja que tenía su amigo.

- Aja.

- ¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó la pelirroja al tiempo que tomaba otra gragea de la caja que ahora le ofrecía Peter.

- A ver – dudó un momento – hará cosa de un mes más o menos.

- ¿Qué? – se exaltó el muchacho de gafas. -¡Un mes!

- James, no seas tan dramático...

- ¡¡¡Un mes!!!

Una voz interrumpió al chico de gafas.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? – dijo un despeinado Remus Lupin asomándose al pie de los escalones. El joven gryffindor enseguida fue objeto de las miradas de los otros tres lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco pero continuo:

-Vais a despertar a Padfoot – dijo con naturalidad.

¡Cómo si estuviera durmiendo! James ensanchó los ojos e iba a responder cuando, como si el acto estuviera perfectamente programado un sonriente Sirius con la camisa mal abrochada hacia acto de presencia en la sala común.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Prongs, pasa algo? Estas más pálido de lo normal – dijo acercándose a James y poniéndole la mano en la frente, simulando un gesto preocupado. James respondió apartándole la mano.

Black se retiró aun sonriendo, no sin antes cogerle a Pettigrew un par de grageas.

- Además chicos, si pensabais hacer una fiesta podríais haberme invitado ¿no? – dijo mirando alternativamente a Peter y James. - Para algo somos amigos.

James simplemente fijo sus ojos en los grises de Sirius.

- La próxima vez te invitaremos Black – dijo Lily, y esta vez mirando a Lupin. – Y a ti Remus, pero, prométeme que te peinaras – dijo haciendo notar lo revuelto de su cabello castaño, que casi siempre lo llevaba sujeto en una cola.

Sirius se adelantó a su respuesta, aliviando la situación.

- Imitando el estilo de Prongs, tsk, tsk, Moony – chasqueó sonoramente la lengua, revolviéndole el pelo en un gesto cariñoso, que al más bajo ponía de los nervios.

- Si quieres imitar a alguien con estilo… - se señaló a si mismo.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños Padfoot – dijo sereno.

- No te imaginas mis mejores sueños – replicó descaradamente para mirar después a James. - Ey hermano, tienes una cara realmente rara -. Se giró repentinamente - ¿Qué le has hecho Evans?

- ¿Yo? ¿Y qué has hecho tú para llevar la camisa así? – replico señalándole.

Black se miró un momento, la camisa totalmente mal colocada con las prisas.

- Pues, yo,…

- ¿Si?

- Yo…acababa de llegar de una cita cuando armasteis este escándalo - como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

- ¿Una cita?

- Si, Peter una cita – clavando sus ojos en su amigo en una clara indirecta para que no metiera baza..

- Pensaba que estabas durmiendo - añadió Potter con su mayor cara de inocencia - al menos eso dijo Remus cuando bajó.

- Er, si, lo estaba. Ya sabes que yo me duermo en cualquier parte, llegué y debí quedarme dormido sin siquiera cambiarme.

- Ya - murmuró.

- ¿Y se puede saber con quién? – preguntó interesada la chica.

- ¿Qué?

- La cita - aclaró la prefecta - ¿quién ha sido la desafortuanda esta vez?.

- Mmmm, si no fuera porque te conozco diria que estas celosa Evans -dijo evadiendo la pregunta. Pero al ver que aun seguian esperando una respuesta mejor, continuo - Veras, prefiero no hablar de eso. Ya sabes, porque la vida sentimental de uno asunto privado y eso.

James lo miraba incrédulo… ¿Acababa de escuchar las palabras Sirius, cita y asunto privado en una misma frase? Y él muy mentiroso aun seguía despotricando sobre que qué clase de persona sería si fuera contando por ahí sus relaciones.

- Yo me vuelvo a dormir – lo interrumpió el licántropo antes de que la farsa se le fuera de las manos.

- Y yo creo que me voy a acostar "de nuevo" – remarcó Sirius fingiendo un enorme bostezo y estirando los brazos. - Comprendereis que estoy algo cansado, así que…

##########

Los dos merodeadores subieron hacia la habitación a una prudente distancia y James se aseguró de que habían cerrado la puerta del cuarto para volver a hablar.

- Y aun tienen la cara de seguir mintiéndome, no puedo creerlo. De Padfoot, vale, pero Moony…

- Y tú, tú lo sabías Peter – espetó, señalando acusadoramente. -No puedo creer que nos hayas dejado subir, podría haber sido peor, podrían haber estado… aaahhhh- se interrumpió James ante la idea.

- Mira Prongs, digamos que lo mío no podría haber sido peor –dijo encarándolo.

- Vale, vale. De todas formas me lo podrías haber dicho.

- No me dejaron - se encogió de hombros. – A Padfoot ya lo conoces y Moony es muy convincente. Querían guardarlo en secreto por algún tiempo – añadió.

- ¿Pero para qué?

- No lo se, pero ya da igual, no importa. Ahora ya no es ningún secreto y…

- ¿Por qué? – se oyó la voz de Lily que no había dicho palabra desde la desaparición de la pareja.

- ¿Por qué, qué? – pregunto Wormtail confuso, mirando su silueta de la chica enmarcada por los restos de fuego que aun crepitaban.

- ¿Por qué tendría que dejar de ser un secreto? – dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Porque si ya lo sabemos todos…- comenzó a explicar Pettigrew como si se tratara de algo obvio.

- Eso ya lo sé Peter.

- ¿Entonces?

James la miró como si pudiera leer en sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Pero ellos no saben que lo sabemos – dijo muy lentamente, saboreando cada palabra. Sus ojos brillando como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

- A veces me das miedo Lily – dijo acercándose a su novia.

- He aprendido del mejor.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

################

Continuara


	2. Capitulo II

**Un juego arriesgado**

N/A: Holas!!! Antes que nada muxas gracias por los reviews a todos!!! Aquí están las respuestas y el segundo capitulo, en el que ya se ven las cartas de Lily y James, espero que os guste también.

**La-Peye-Malfoy**: Hola xikilla!!! Es cierto (/me sigue escondida tras un muro) pero ya he subido el siguiente capi de "Ni contigo ni sin ti" y pronto actualizare mi otro fic. Besitos!!!

**Aki**** Izumi:** Buenop, creí más interesante que James no se enterara, es que le chiquillo es muy cotilla e inoportuno, ya veras lo que les tiene preparado. Besitos!!!

**Sakura**** Diana Black:** Wolas!!! Como te va a sorprender verlos juntos si son tal para cual... me encantan!! Gracias wapa!!!

**Remsie****:** Wola!! Bueno para lo que yo estoy acostumbrada he actualizado prontito. Ya veras lo de Lily y aviso que no es nada bueno... Besos mil!!

**FermiBlack****:** Wenas!! No te preocupes, te agradezco mucho que me dejes un comentario! A mi también me gusta mucho esta pareja, no son adorables? Una abrazo!!!

**Tsubasa**** Lupin de Black:** Holas!! Muxisimas gracias! Y teme a James, pero teme más a Lily, je, je. A ver que te parece la continuación, besitos!!!

**Hermi16**: Hola wapa!! Muxas gracias por el review!! Bueno intente imaginarme como seria la reacción sobretodo de James al ver a su mejor amigo y esto fue lo que salio. Un beso!!!

**Dimebonitareina****: **Holas!!! Si, has acertado, je, je!!! El otro día estaba viendo un capitulo repetido, y pensé que era un gran idea, así que esto es lo que ha salido. A ver que te parece la continuación, besos!!!

**Yaired****:** Wenas!!! Espero que también te guste el siguiente capítulo, besos!!!

#####################################################################

_Capitulo 2_

El día amaneció lluvioso. Remus, el primero siempre en levantarse, cogió su ropa y medio soñoliento se fue hacia la ducha, pero al entrar se encontró con un James, prácticamente arreglado y listo para salir.

- Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie - se disculpó aun medio dormido.

- Buenos días Moony – respondió de muy buen humor - no te preocupes ya salía.

- ¿Y... donde vas tan temprano? ¿Hoy hay entrenamiento? – dudó un momento, aunque no le parecía probable o sino Prongs ya hubiera saltado sobre la cama de Sirius en un estado de hiperexcitación para que se levantara también.

- No, que va. Tengo una cita – dijo pasando por su lado en dirección a la puerta.

Remus se extraño un poco _"¿Tan temprano?'_" pero tan solo le sonrió.

- Que te vaya bien con Lily.

El eco se perdió mientras James salía de la habitación, dejando un cargante aroma a colonia de hombre, como cada mañana. Remus se quedó mirando la puerta, contento por su amigo. Se alegraba de veras de que por fin, a él y a Lily las cosas les fueran tan bien. Sobretodo se alegraba por la salud mental y física de James. Y porque no decirlo, la del resto de los merodeadores.

Y la misma sonrisa del licántropo, aunque algo más traviesa, aparecía en el rostro de Potter, mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía de la sala común de Gryffindor sin dirección concreta.

#########

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando el lupino, recién salido de la ducha con una toalla a la cintura escuchó voces en la habitación.

Justo cuando Sirius notó como el colchón se hundía un poco, y aun adormilado se giró sin abrir los ojos para abrazarlo.

- Buenos días – susurró con la cabeza enterrada en el regazo de su acompañante.

_Pero esa cintura era demasiado estrecha para ser la de Moony._

- Buenos días Sirius.

_Y esa voz demasiado aguda para ser la del joven castaño._

El animago abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¡¡¡E- Evans!!!¿¿¿Có- como has entrado en la habitación?

- James – respondió simplemente.

- Claro –dijo el chico moreno apartándose de golpe y colocando el rostro contra la almohada en un vano intento de evitar la luz que entraba a raudales con los doseles corridos. Si tenía suerte aun podría dormir un poquito más.

O no.

- Sabes, te ves muy tierno durmiendo – dijo mirándole atentamente. Su espalda desnuda, únicamente vestido con el pantalón del pijama.

- Jaaaaaaaaames, llévate a tu novia.- gruñó al aire sin mirar siquiera para darse cuenta de que su amigo no estaba. Pero la pelirroja se encargó de aclarárselo.

- James no está – murmuró, agachándose hasta su oído, rozando con su cabello la espalda del moreno y apartándose suavemente para ver como en ese momento como Remus salía del baño.

Lily lo saludo con una dulce sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- Buenos días Remus.

- Hola- dijo extrañado el chico pálido. Realmente extrañado, primero...¿no le había dicho James que tenía una cita? ¿cómo podía estar entonces Lily en la habitación? Y segundo y más importante: ¿se lo había parecido o Evans estaba demasiado simpática con Sirius? No que a él le molestara, que va.

- He venido a buscar esto - dijo cogiendo al azar una excusa entre el desorden que era el baúl de Potter a modo de respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta del licántropo. - Me voy a desayunar- dijo tranquilamente saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Para qué querrá Lily un libro sobre quidditch? - preguntó acercándose a la cama de su "amigo".

- Ni idea – dijo con voz grave, ahora sí atrapando la cintura de Moony.

###########

Peter que dormía como una marmota o simulaba dormir, sabiendo lo que planeaban James y Lily, se levantó justo a tiempo para bajar a desayunar.

Caminaron los tres juntos, Peter sin mediar palabra sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior, y una vez en el gran comedor, encontraron a la feliz pareja. Remus miró atentamente a James intentando averiguar donde había estado el gryffindor tan pronto esa mañana sino estaba con Lily.

- Buenos días dormilones – dijo el chico de gafas llenándose el vaso de jugo de calabaza. Lily simplemente los miró alternativamente fijándose finalmente en Sirius. Este extrañado apartó la vista, se sentó y fue a coger una tostada, cuando una mano se interpuso en su camino.

- Eh, ¿la querías Evans?

- No, no importa, cométela.

El moreno no le discutió, pero al dar el primer bocado notó que algo le recorría la pierna. Miró enfrente a James hablando animadamente con Peter sobre el partido del domingo. Subía hasta llegar a la rodilla. Miró a Remus, a su izquierda, leyendo el profeta que acababa de llegar. Y seguía subiendo más y más. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. Muy nervioso. Y finalmente miró al lado de James, viendo a Lily que simplemente parecía oír a su novio hasta que su vista se desvió hacia él, entre divertida y picara.

Sirius no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso Evans ...? No. No podía ser ella, debía estar alucinando. Sí, sin duda estaba alucinando. Se agachó decidido para comprobarlo, demasiado decidido, dándose tremendo cabezazo contra la mesa de madera.

Todos lo miraron de golpe, algunas chicas a su alrededor sonriendo y aprovechando la oportunidad para socorrerlo al momento. Y una gran mayoría de alumnos ignorando el escándalo, acostumbrados ya a los desayunos del grupo de gryffindor.

- ¿Padfoot estas bien? – le preguntó James mirándolo atentamente.

- Er, ¿qué?, sí, sí Prongs - dijo sobándose al cabeza.

Remus le miró de reojo, pero Sirius apartó la mirada de todo y todos, concentrándose en su desayuno, como si este fuera de pronto cosa más importante del mundo.

Acabaron de comer sin más incidentes, al menos para Black, así que con tiempo suficiente se dirigieron a _Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas_, su primera clase de la mañana.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – le preguntó esta vez Peter mientras salían fuera del castillo.

- Que sí, solo ha sido... bah, da igual - replicó observando a Lily y James que venían detrás de ellos hablando animadamente.

Remus siguió silenciosamente su mirada hacia la pareja.

El día pasó tranquilo, tanto que el propio Sirius empezaba a pensar si no habían sido tan solo imaginaciones suyas._ Encantamientos, Pociones, Adivinación_ y finalmente a ultima hora de la tarde tenían una "interesante" clase de _Historia de la magia_. E incluso antes de esta tuvieron uno momento libres, que aprovecharon para salir afuera y tumbarse en el césped, a la sombra del árbol que siempre ocupaban.

- Se me había olvidado chicos – de pronto James, parcialmente incorporado sobre sus codos, rompió el silencio. - Dumbledore anunció algo en el desayuno, antes de que llegarais.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sirius apoyándose sobre las palmas de su manos.

- Bueno tampoco es nada tan importante...

- ¿El qué?

- Total, cada año...

- ¡!!Maldita sea Prongs!!! – exclamó acercándose mucho al chico de gafas, casi rozando su nariz - ¿¿¿Qué???

- Vaya humor gastas Paddie – sonrió - ¿seguro que ayer tuviste una cita?, porque creo que necesitas una novia con urgencia.

- Muy gracioso – susurró cerca de estrangularlo, mientras lso otros dos merodeadores ni siquiera se inmutaban acostumbrados ya a su mutuo cariño. -Y ahora... me puedes decir que dijo de una vez Dumbledore - pidió con falsa calma.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! – Sirius estaba cerca del colapso - Lo del baile de graduación, será el viernes que viene.

- Ya –dijo mirando de soslayo a Moony que seguía tumbado boca arriba en la hierba con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. Quería ir con Moony a ese baile, aunque no lo tenía claro. ¿Querría él que todos los vieran? No es que hubieran pensado mantenerlo en secreto indefinidamente, pero... tampoco habían dicho que clase de relación tenían. ¿Era su novio? ¿Amante? ¿Amigo intimo? ¿O era sólo un juego?

- Es tarde. Tenemos que ir tirando - dijo el mismo James apartando esos pensamientos de la mente de Sirius, antes de que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

Se encontaron por el camino con Lily, que se había quedado charlando con una Ravenclaw mientras ellos salían y subieron juntos hasta el segundo piso donde tenían la clase de _Historia de la magia._ Hablando tranquilamente, o no tanto, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Sirius Black, ya más animado, y de James Potter.

- 20 puntos en encantamientos y vistes al cara de Snivell... de Snape- James se cuidaba de llamarlo por el apodo enfrente de la pelirroja.

- Ni que lo jures – rió Padfoot con su amigo. – Aunque le quedaban bien esos reflejos verdes en el pelo, al menos no se ve tanta grasa – dijo riéndose.

- Y así no volverá a jugárnosla - añadió más bajito tratando de que Evans que venía detrás con Moony y Wormtail no le escuchara.

- Por su culpa estuve toda la tarde con el castigo del profesor Binns, y Longbottom casi nos mata por perdernos el entrenamiento.

- Cierto. Menos mal que estaba ahí Alice para calmarlo. Un pergamino de veinte centímetros sobre la revolución de los duendes de 1423, por culpa del muy...

- ¡¡¡El castigo!!! – exclamó Peter detrás de ellos algo pálido.

- ¿Qué ocurre Wormtail? - pregunto Remus a su lado.-Lo hiciste ¿no?

- Sí, si claro... ayer en la biblioteca... sólo que – dijo rebuscando en su mochila – lo deje en la habitación.

- Espera, que te acompaño – James alcanzó a su amigo y desparecieron por uno de los pasillos.

- No tardéis - Sirius se apoyó en la pared, justo enfrente de la entrada al aula de historia con Lupin a su derecha. Lily enfrente de ambos miraba a Black fijamente, o más que a él a su pecho, como comprobó Sirius al seguirle la mirada. No tardó en descubrir porque.

- ¿Qué..? – cuando notó las finas manos de Lily sobre él.

- Ese nudo esta flojo – dijo simplemente cogiendo la corbata del animago que se la había colocado mal después de quitársela cuando salieron al césped. Se acerco más a él, acorralándolo contra el frío mármol del pasillo y apretó ligeramente el lazo. Recolocó la corbata escarlata y dorada en el cuello de Sirius, para después descender suavemente sus manos por la camisa del animago y alejarse aun observándolo descaradamente. La misma mirada que creía haber_ imaginado_ durante el desayuno. Remus los miraba sin que ninguna expresión se dibujara en su cara.

- Mejor así – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de arriba abajo.

- ¿Entramos chicos?- en ese momento James giraba la esquina que daba a la aula con un cansado Peter jadeando por la carrera.

########

- ¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?

_Baño de prefectos_

_Dos horas de "interminable" clase después_

- ¿La has visto verdad? - dijo cogiendo al chico de ojos dorados por los hombros esperando que reaccionara.

- Sí Padfoot la he visto – por fin soltándose. - Pero...no sé, a lo mejor estas sacando las cosas de quicio - negó con la cabeza. -Lils es muy cariñosa...

- Vamos, he visto tu cara – le remarcó - y tú has pensado lo mismo que yo.

- Pero es Lily, la novia de Prongs, creo que exageras.

- Mira Remus, me han tirado los tejos muchas veces para saber cuando lo están haciendo y te puedo asegurar que ...

- ¿Si, Padfoot? –dijo mirándole interesado.

Black paró de golpe.

- ¿Qué decías de todos los te han tirado los tejos?

- Antes, Moony – dijo escogiendo las palabras - antes de que supieran que estoy contigo.

- Pero si no lo sabe nadie – le recriminó.

Sirius afrontó el tenso silencio lo mejor que pudo. Lo que básicamente, consistía en acercarse a Moony para besarlo antes de que de su boca saliera alguna otra estupidez y aun la liara más. Remus por su parte al notar los calidos labios de Sirius profundizó el beso, dejando que sus manos resbalaran por el pelo del animago subiendo y bajando por su espalda. Se separaron poco a poco, Sirius apoyando su frente en la de Remus jadeando ligeramente.

- Buen intento Padfoot - Sirius abrió los ojos, esperando su reacción. - Muy bueno - sonrió Remus besándolo con más intensidad, desabrochando los primeros botones del moreno.

Ya tendrían tiempo para discutir sobre Lily, James o cualquier otra cosa... más tarde.

##########

Continuara


	3. Capítulo III

**Un juego arriesgado**

Hola de nuevo!! Aquí esta la continuación, a ver que os parece. Ya sabéis cualquier duda, crítica, sugerencia, lo que sea me lo decís.

Se que dije que no pasaría de los tres capítlos pero como me enrollo más que una persiana y por lo visto soy incapaz de hacer fanfics cortos, creo que tendrá al menos dos capítulos más. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y besos!!

**Remsie. **Holas!!! Gracias por el review! Bueno, pronto veras la reacción de Sirius y la de Remus, que por algo son merodeadores. Besos!!

**Incantatem : **Wenas! Ke tal? Muxismas gracias, espero que guste la continuación! Besitos mil!!

**SakuraDianaBlack: **Hola wapa! Si Sirius caerá con Lily? Ya lo veras... je, je. Besos!!

**Yaired: **Holas!! Ah, lo de Snivellus, es del quinto libro, lo has leído??? Es solo un apodo que los merodeadores le ponen a Snape para burlarse de él, creo que aquí lo tradujeron como Quejicus o algo así. Un abrazo!!

**Tsubasa Lupin de Black:** Hola!! El plan de Lily es muy muy peligroso, ya veras porque... Me alegra que te guste, un beso grande!!!

**Hermi16:** Holas wapa!! Tranquila que juntitos acabaran... espero, je, je. No mujer, que a mi me encanta la parejita, si son adorables. Un beso!!

**Adriana-Umbraslev: **Aquí esta la continuación, espero que también te guste! Besitos!!

**Loupy:** Que bien que te guste le fic! A ver que te parece este capitulo... besitos!

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 3_

El sábado tanto Remus como Sirius tardaron en despertarse después de quedarse hasta tarde en el baño de prefectos. Finalmente acordaron que esa misma mañana hablarían con Prongs sobre Lily o sobre lo que ellos creían que pasaba con Lily.

Remus, el primero en abrir los ojos, vio la habitación medio vacía, a excepción de Sirius que aun dormía a pierna suelta en su cama, la más próxima a la ventana. Se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar cuando prácticamente todos los alumnos salían del gran comedor para aprovechar el día libre de clases. Claro que no para todos.

James y Sirius estaban castigados. _Para variar_ pensó Remus mientras cogía un par de tostadas y se sentaba con el animago a su lado.

- ¿Cuando es la detención?

- A última hora - dijo despreocupado mientras buscaba sin éxito a James con la mirada.

- Será mejor que lo llames.

Sirius asintió y salieron del comedor mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo y se dirigía a él en voz baja. Potter tardó un buen rato en aparecer al otro lado y otro buen rato en llegar a la sala común, donde habían quedado.

****

- Recuérdalo, sé sutil, puede ser difícil para Prongs.

- Moony – dijo meneando la cabeza de lado a lado - ¿crees que no sé ser sutil?

- Mejor lo diré yo – finalizó matando con su alfil uno de los caballos de Sirius.

El agujero del retrato de la sala común se abrió de repente y Potter se acercó resuelto hacia ellos, llevándose una mano al cabello mientras con la otra paraba a un Sirius que se incorporaba de golpe casi tirando el tablero de ajedrez.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Se puede saber donde demonios estabas? – le increpó- Moony ya me ha ganado dos veces...llevamos esperándote más de dos horas.

- Y te he dicho que ahora iba para allá.

- Sí, lo has dicho. Hace dos horas – le remarcó.

- Yo también te he echado de menos Padfoot - dijo con un guiño gracioso observando a sus amigos- Bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que no podía esperar a esta tarde?

- Se trata de Evans – dijo escuetamente Sirius.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado por la solemnidad del merodeador. - ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- Bueno, no exactamente.

- ¿Entonces?

- El caso es que... veras... últimamente – comenzó el licántropo sin encontrar las palabras. -Desde ayer..., bueno, que...pensamos que Lily...

- Creemos que tu novia intenta ligar conmigo – finalizo el moreno interrumpiendo a un "elocuente" Moony.

- MUY sutil Sirius – le dijo con un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Auch! Al menos yo se lo he dicho HOY – respondió en igual voz baja sin apartar la vista de Prongs, preparado para cualquier reacción. Para que gritara, para que intentara matarlo, para un puñetazo, para insultos varios y amenazas, para...

- Ah.

_Pero no para un simple "Ah"._

- ¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo? - se acercó hasta él. - ¿Pero tú me has escuchado?

- Sí, claro colega. Pero te has equivocado en una cosa – dijo sin apenarse en absoluto, el juego no hacía más que comenzar.

- Lils, no es exactamente "mi novia" – aclaró finalmente.

- ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!?!? – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, eso. Cerrad esas bocas, muchachos – sonrió un poco -Tenemos una relación abierta. Ya sabéis. Ella sale con otras personas y yo también.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tu qué?

Ninguno daba crédito a lo que oía. James Potter, el novio más celoso sobre la faz de la Tierra, tenía una relación abierta. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Sí, eso debía ser.

-Si abierta, Pads, y no te sorprendas tanto. Tú me diste la idea - argumentó señalándolo -Al fin y al cabo, siempre decías que atarte a una persona de por vida era un error, que tú nunca...

- Ya, ya –dijo cortando a James antes de que siguiera "despotricando" y mirando de reojo a Lupin, aunque este si le molestaba no lo demostró en absoluto. Total, el licántropo ya conocía a Sirius de hacia bastantes años y sabía bien cómo habían sido sus relaciones anteriores. Por eso cuando comenzó su relación con Sirius se lo tomó como un juego y ahora... no quería que el juego terminara. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa triste cruzo su rostro.

- Y no te importa que... - Remus volvió a la conversación cuando oyó la ronca voz de Black.

- No amigo –dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. -Si tiene que salir con alguien ¿quien mejor que uno de mis mejores amigos? Mientras no sea Snivellus, no me importa – y añadió con una sonrisa pícara - No es como si yo no saliera con otras personas, es lo justo.

- Entonces la cita de ayer – comenzó Remus.

- No era con Lily – mintió James. Ni era con Lily, ni era una cita. Solo había salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo para despejarse un poco, aunque lo aprovechó para poner en marcha la primera parte del plan que ya había pactado con Evans.

- ¿Qué? –Sirius abrió desmesuradamente los ojos – ¿Y con quien saliste si puede saberse?

- Preferiría no decírtelo Padfoot, como que es privado – argumentó, repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras que la noche anterior había dicho Black.

-Y además, pensándolo bien, te vendrá de maravilla. Últimamente no tienes muchas citas, ¿no? – frunció el ceño como si recordara - Claro, excepto la de ayer.

Sirius abría y cerraba la boca sin mediar palabra.

- Así que si necesitas algún consejo de amigo... ya sabes – meditó acercándose al merodeador que aun no salía de su asombro.

Pero Remus se le adelantó.

- Ven – dijo cogiéndolo de un brazo, mientras se disculpaba con James.

- ¡Eh chicos! – dijo Potter al aire ya que ambos chicos habían desparecido, antes de sonreír ligeramente recordando la cara del animago.

Eso iba a ser divertido.

Muy divertido.

* * *

Remus aún llevaba a rastras a un aturdido Sirius, después de su conversación con Potter. Salió de la sala común y tras un rato andando paro en seco, cuando estaban en un pasillo cerca de biblioteca; en sábado y próxima la hora de la comida, vacío. 

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Sirius lo miro atentamente, aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la pared, solos, primero cruzando por su mente una idea no muy inocente y seguramente no la misma que su compañero. Un segundo después, una revelación.

- Lo sabe – murmuró.

- Exacto – afirmó el castaño. -Ambos lo saben, por eso Prongs y Lily están tan raros. Ya decía yo, Lily Evans tirándote los trastos a ti – río un poco.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó falsamente ofendido. Sabía de sobras porque lo decía. No era precisamente que él y Lily hubieran tenido una relación muy amigable. Claro que ella y James tampoco y ahora eran pareja.

- Eh, nada, Paddie – dijo cariñoso. -Lo que importa ahora es que lo saben.

- Pero ¿cómo?...quiero decir...

- Shhh, escucha – dijo llevando un dedo a los labios del animago. Remus con el oído más desarrollado que su compañero debido a su condición de licántropo, había escuchado pasos por el pasillo abandonado. Se asomó, viendo de reojo a tres alumnos que salían de la biblioteca.

Se escondió rápidamente con Sirius detrás de una de las columnas del castillo, desde donde no los verían cuando cruzaran el pasillo, aunque ellos si tenían visibilidad desde su escondite. Así vieron pasar tranquilamente a dos de la amigas de Evans charlando y a su amigo Peter un poco más rezagado cargando un par de libros.

Bueno, de hecho los cargaba, hasta que dos pares de manos lo arrastraron detrás de dicha columna.

- Mmmmm – se quejó como pudo Pettigrew que no paraba de moverse y dar patadas para que quien fuera el desgraciado que lo había cogido por sorpresa lo soltará. Y no tardó en soltarlo.

- ¡¡Auch!! – exclamó un muy adolorido Sirius que ya llevaba dos golpes en lo que iba de día. Inmediatamente Peter se fijó en su captor, sorprendido al reconocer la voz.

- ¡¡¡Padfoot!!! ¿Pero se puede saber que haces?

- ¿Qué que hago? ¿Y que demonios haces tú? – dijo con los ojos rabiando de dolor.

- Pensaba que era Snivellus o algún otro Slytherin.

Lupin se agachó para recoger: _"Repaso de Pociones 7º grado_" y _"Todo lo que necesita saber para aprobar pociones y no morir en el intento_" que habían caído al suelo. Se incorporó con considerables esfuerzos por ocultar la sonrisa que acudía a su rostro. Ya le había advertido a Sirius que era una pésima idea abordar a Peter por sorpresa.

- Yo de ti no me reiría tanto – dijo el moreno llevándose las manos cerca de la entrepierna donde el otro le había metido un tremendo rodillazo.

Remus ignoró el comentario y miró seriamente al otro merodeador pasándole los libros.

- Lo saben, Wormtail.

- No sé de que me estas hablando – con su aire más inocente.

- Por favor – musitó Black.

- Esta bien – admitió - pero yo no tuve nada que ver.

- ¿¿¡Como has podido!?? – gritó un airado Sirius - ¡¡Confiamos en ti y tú... tú nos has traicionado!!

- Eh, eh, eh. Un momento – interrumpió Peter - yo no he traicionado a nadie. Si no fuerais tan escandalosos...

- ¿Qué?

- Os vieron anoche.

- ¿Anoche? - pregunto Remus conociendo y temiendo la respuesta.

- Sí, cuando estabais... - se sonrojó -bueno, cuando estabais en la habitación.

- Podrías habérnoslo dicho, han estado jugando con nosotros. Es increíble – dijo el moreno. - Prongs se va a enterar... a no ser que...

- No saben que lo sabemos – continuó el licántropo mirandole fijamente. - El espectáculo debe continuar Padfoot.

Un asentimiento por parte del animago mientras Peter solo agachaba la cabeza resignado al escuchar las siguientes palabras de sus amigos.

- Me parece que tenemos que buscar a cierta pelirroja.

Continuara


End file.
